


All Yours

by woakiees



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woakiees/pseuds/woakiees
Summary: Poe Dameron was losing his kriffing mind and if he had to spend another second watching that stupid, ignorant, asshole mechanic, a new recruit who had only been on the job for a week, flirt with his girl, he was gonna snap completely and it wouldn’t be pretty.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	All Yours

The cantina was crowded, filled with the sounds of overjoyed Resistance members celebrating a rare moment where the war and the threat of the First Order was almost completely forgotten, placed on the back burner while the galaxy sat calm and quiet for a time. The drinks were strong, the food greasy but better than anything they had on base, and the music from the band was loud — the perfect atmosphere for letting loose, for dropping responsibility. For just taking a _break_.

Poe knew he should be enjoying it while it lasted. Nights like this were few and far between. He should be laughing and joking around with his squadron, with you.

But he was losing his mind.

Poe Dameron was losing his kriffing mind and if he had to spend another second watching that stupid, ignorant, _asshole_ mechanic, a new recruit who had only been on the job for a week, flirt with _his_ girl, he was gonna snap completely and it _wouldn’t_ be pretty.

Didn’t he know? Didn’t he know that you were his and Poe was yours? He had to have known that you weren’t available, that you had a loving, caring, _jealous_ boyfriend who loved you more than anything, who looked at you like you hung every single star in the night sky just for him.

That damn mechanic had to know. It wasn’t like Poe could possibly make it anymore obvious that you and him were together.

His arm was constantly around you, wrapped around your waist while his hand found its way into your back pocket as you walked through the base. There were more times than he could count where you had stumbled out of supply closets with your flight suits in complete disarray, hair a mess on the tops of your heads and neither of you could be bothered to fix yourselves before debriefings. The first thing he always did when you were both safely on the ground after a mission was run to you and kiss you dizzy.

What more could he do? Wear a damn sign around his neck?

The thought was tempting, actually. There’d be no confusion then.

“Dameron, what are you even doing?” Jess sighed from his right, slamming down her empty glass on top of the table.

Poe grit his teeth, not tearing his eyes away from you as he lifted his own drink to his lips, taking a hefty sip, watching the mechanic move just an inch closer to you. His grip on his glass tightened, but he couldn’t ignore the pride that swelled in his chest when you took a step back.

He swallowed thickly. “What do you mean what am I doing?”

“I mean,” she said, swatting his arm, rolling her eyes even though she knew he wasn’t looking. “Why are you still sitting here?”

He’d been asking himself that for the last five minutes.

You’d wanted another drink, and Poe had offered to go and get it for you, but you’d insisted on doing it yourself — you were nearly as stubborn as he was.

And that being said, Poe knew that if he made his way to you now, you’d be embarrassed, maybe even a little pissed off because you didn’t like when someone jumped in after you already declined their help once.

He knew you could handle yourself, he knew you could.

But that didn’t stop him from stewing in his jealousy and letting it build and build. Maybe he _should_ get up and make his way to you, pull you into his arms, kiss you hard. Maybe he should-

Your drink was placed in front of you just a moment later, and Poe relaxed when you immediately reached for it, starting to make your way back to him.

But he literally fucking growled when he caught the mechanic trailing after you like a little lost puppy.

Poe heard Jess chuckle from beside him, and he didn’t know if it was at him or the look of utter annoyance on your face or if it was just at the entire situation.

She said your last name when you grew close enough to hear her over the sound of the music, her eyes moving between you and the man behind you as you slid into the booth next to Poe. You took a long sip from your drink, your free hand falling to Poe’s thigh while he mimicked your actions, his nails lightly digging into your skin.

“Who’s your friend?” Jess asked, smirking gently.

You knew she was only teasing, but her question made Poe grow red in the face.

You sighed as he slid into the booth on your other side, fighting back the urge to pinch the bridge of your nose in complete disdain. “This is…uh.”

Now _that_ made Poe _happy_.

But the mechanic didn’t even seem phased as he gave the group of pilots his name, seemingly overeager to be sitting there.

Poe could tell that Jess didn’t remember his name the second after he said it, but that was fine because he didn’t either, wasn’t interested in knowing it. But she started to introduce the group, pointing at each person as she said their name, but when she got to Poe, he interrupted her.

“I’m her boyfriend,” he said, pointing at you with a proud smirk on his face.

The mechanic, whatever his stupid name was, looked a little shocked, but it wasn’t the reaction Poe had been hoping for, not really.

“Poe Dameron,” Jess said a moment after, and Poe watched as she tried to hide her small smirk that came when the mechanic choked on his drink, looking near frantic with the realization. Jess perked up. 

“Oh, he’s heard of you.”

Poe only chuckled, and the other man’s eyes widened, the tips of his ears turning pink. Poe tried so hard to hide his own smirk, but he failed miserably, bringing his arm up to wrap around your shoulders. You immediately leaned into him, and it only made his smirk grow, his gaze flickering down to you when you nuzzled into his chest.

“Oh, um, it’s really nice to meet you…” the mechanic trailed off, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there in that moment, completely mortified.

Poe hardly acknowledged his words, his eyes staying glued to yours. He tilting your chin up, grasping it lightly between two fingers.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s nice,” he hummed in a halfhearted response dripping with sarcasm, dipping his head to place a lingering kiss to your lips, his tongue almost immediately licking into your mouth, claiming you, two unspoken words crawling down your throat.

 _You’re mine_.

“All yours.”


End file.
